


A Wolf Of London

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Derek-centric, I Don't Even Know, London, Weirdest shiat ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should I be calling you dad or something?” he frowned confusedly at the man, seeing the way his eyes widened and his brows rose.</p><p>“Pardon?” he asked flatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf Of London

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened here...

The blood. He could smell it as soon as he walked into Mrs Lovetts’ pie store. It was practically fresh and it carved itself into his nose like a knife against his skin. It was horrible, forcing him to tune down his senses just to be able to stand in that front room.

“Derek!” the woman behind the counter exclaimed happily, tossing her rolling pin and running around the table to hold him in a tight hug. He grinned and laughed, only pulling away a little for her to kiss both sides of his face. “Where have you been?!” she smiled widely at him, gasping when she looked down and saw flour all over his shirt, instantly wiping him down while muttering to herself about the mess she made and the mess of the building.

“I just got back,” he shook his head with a chuckle. He loved this woman, he really did. She practically raised him when he was left here by those hunters. He was one of the werewolves that were being smuggled and sold. He was only a child at the time and was separated from his sister. He made a run for it as soon as their guys’ backs were turned. Lovett found him and looked after him, along with her husband. Once he was old enough, he got the money he earned and sailed back to America to look for his sister and family. He did a few trips, back and forth, back and forth, so he could keep in touch with this woman.

“It’s been too long, if you ask me! You never write!” she complained playfully, turning around to start fiddling with whatever was on the counter-top, her back to him. He smiled fondly and stepped forward, hugging her from behind and he gently rested his chin on her shoulder.

“If it means anything... I thought of you for most of the time I was gone,” he said softly. She basically _was_ his mother now. She looked after him. He could barely remember his birth mother.

“I missed you,” Derek whispered and she reached her hand up and patted his head.

“I missed you, too,” he nuzzled her a bit before they pulled apart and she carried on with the cooking. “And... I’m very sorry for the smell. I could see it in your face when you walked in,” she smiled again. She knew what he was, but she wouldn’t give him up after all of those horrible times he shifted on the fullmoon. It was really a mother and child connection. She got him through it and in return, he learned to control it. Even went as far as to find an older and more experienced werewolf to get some help.

“Can’t get anything passed you... it’s nearly as bad as the other pie store down the road, you know, the one that cooks cats,” he smirked, hearing her bark a laugh and walk around the counter. Derek moved back and grabbed a chair, facing the back towards where she was and he sat facing her, sitting backwards on it with his arms crossed over the backrest.

“Well, something happened recently and someone ended up dead,” she wasn’t lying, her heartbeat didn’t skip, but she was very vague about it. She knew how to get around his lie-detector, she figured it out ages ago.

“No kidding, I’ll have to turn off my sense of smell for weeks,” he over-exaggerated, waving his hand in front of his nose.

He quickly stopped when he heard footsteps above him, in the upper floor of the building. They were walking across and towards the door on the stairs of the outside, walking down them. It wasn’t long before the side door opened and a man walked in, his eyes instantly locking with dark ones.

Pale, he was considerably pale, colourless eyes, pale lips, dark clothes, this man almost looked dead and drawn. No expression, only a lifeless look that was staring at him, like he was staring through him. Derek was the complete opposite. He was tanned, wore clothes in earthy colours, his jeans and shoes were the only things that were black. He also had life in him.

“Ah, Mr T, this is Derek, Derek Mr T,” Lovett introduced them unenthusiastically. The man only nodded at him curtly, nothing changing about him at all. He then noticed the white streak in his hair. This man, he seemed like the kind of guy that would be in a horror novel.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said with a smile, the emotion not meeting his eyes. He put the nerves up, made him guarded and on edge.

“American,” he stated more than asked and he just nodded, seeing the way he eyed him up and down before closing the door behind him and moving sit a few seats away, still staring at him for a few seconds before looking over to Lovett.

“He was smuggled over here when he was nothin’ but a nipper,” she supplied with a soft smile. “Practically raised him myself, calls me mum sometimes,” Derek could suddenly see the way she looked at him, her expression softer, gentler, almost in love. He raised a brow and looked between them, seeing the way they seemed to notice. They were all glancing at each other, now the three looking at each person.

“Should I be calling you dad or something?” he frowned confusedly at the man, seeing the way his eyes widened and his brows rose.

“Pardon?” he asked flatly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.......... whatever this was... hell, even I don't know and I'm the one that wrote it..


End file.
